The random story of people falling in love
by AliceC.replica
Summary: Random FRIENDS STORY! NOT MINE SHE HAD ME POST IT! I WROTE NONE OF IT! JUST EDITED


The Story of Random People Falling in Love: PotC

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own PotC, nor anyone else you recognize. I do definitely own me though.**

**A/N: I'm doing this over a friend's fanfiction profile, so I would appreciate it that you recognize the difference, although our handwriting is the same. And we like the same books. Whatevs.**

"So, what are we doing first?" asked Katelyn.

Hannah produced a slightly worn laptop. "Fan fiction!" she pronounced gleefully.

"No!" Megan and Katelyn cried together.

Hannah already knew that they would say that and had prepared an argument she knew she would win. "Do you want pancakes tomorrow or not?" she hissed with mock ferocity.

"Yes," they said together, as they often did.

"Then I'd advise you to ready yourself for a fan fiction filled night. And no complaining," she added. They both had their mouths open because they were about to complain.

"Can't we at least watch PotC first?" Megan begged.

"It's Pirates," Katelyn argued. "We'd decided the name would be Pirates."

"PotC sounds cooler," Megan shot back; doing a Megan-esque thing that consisted of pretending to "claw" her in the face while sticking her tongue out. She's talented! "And it's shorter. Did you know that my _mom_ calls it pirates?"

"Girls!" Hannah cried. They both kept arguing. "Cupcakes!" she sighed. Both girls stopped and looked around. "Where?" He he he…they were so gullible.

"In fan fiction," she replied. "Now come on!"

They sat on the bed and she turned her laptop on. Suddenly, everything disappeared, as in went black. There were shrieks and complaints.

"Hannah," Megan whimpered.

"What?" asked Katelyn, pretending to be Hannah.

"Shut up, Katelyn," she said.

"Hannah, I'm afraid of the dark," Megan sniffled. "Not usually, but now I'm laying in complete darkness and a minute ago, I was sitting up on the bed. I didn't move a muscle."

"Well, obviously you are now; you're talking!" Katelyn retorted.

"You're totally right, Megan!" Hannah gasped.

"Is this a joke, Hannah?" asked Katelyn nervously.

"Wait, you think I did it?" Hannah asked. "Nuh uh!" She almost choked on something laying on them. "Wait, there's some tarp thing wrapped around us!"

Hannah pushed it off. It was the middle of the night. Stars shone brightly overhead. We were on the deck of a ship. The sailors looked exhausted. That is, until they saw that the three peppy adolescents had awakened from their beauty sleep.

"Hey, they're conscious, Cap'n!" cried a familiar voice. Gibbs?

"Thank you, Gibbs," came another strangely familiar voice. A man came sauntering over to them. "Well, I see you're finally awake, loves. Took you awhile."

"J-Johnny Depp?" Hannah stuttered. "In pirate form?"

He gave me a strange look. "No, I'm not your…boyfriend or whatever," he said, annoyed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she shot back. "I don't have one!"

He perked up slightly at this. "But I am a pirate. Captain Jack Sparrow at your service. Sort of."

"Why are we tied up?" Hannah asked, realizing at just that moment. "Besides, we won't run away!" Megan and Katelyn nodded furiously.

"I highly doubt that, love," he grinned. "It's a long story."

Megan's lip quivered and she burst into tears. Jack sighed. "Now don't cry, love!" he said with more compassion than Hannah thought possible of him. "The truth is, Tia Dalma told me to keep you here and no one can disobey a goddess. Especially a woman goddess…which actually goes without saying." Now he was rambling on and on, nervously trying to stop Megan. Then she started laughing through her tears. He seemed miffed and got up.

"Why are we tied up, though?" asked Hannah.

He shrugged. "Well, you three do quite a bit of sleep walking!" he said.

Hannah felt sick to her stomach. She talked in her sleep, and sometimes the results were disastrous. "What did I do?" she asked.

"You did a fair amount of mumbling, love," he smirked. "Something about Noah and Peeotsea, whatever that is." Hannah sagged with relief, but Katelyn looked at her with a mixed expression of confusion and disgust. Noah was her secret crush only known by Katelyn and Megan and other random people.

Oblivious to their telepathic glances, he continued. "I'd be careful of the pale character," he said. "His name is Edward. He has lots of mood swings and, quite frankly, scares me a whole lot."

Megan perked up at this. "Would his last name happen to be Cullen?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded while untying Hannah, who was feeling incredibly lucky. "We've got quite a bunch of different sailors here. Three claim to be famous brothers of the 21st century. They're locked in the brig. Crazy, they are."

"Three famous brothers," whispered Katelyn. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Jack, untie me next. I want to see them."

"Women," he muttered, his hands lingering on Hannah's wrists before going to Katelyn, who was squirming impatiently. "Hold still!" he ordered, frustrated.

Hannah hopped up. "Bye, girls!" she sang. "I'm going to the brig before you!" With that, she ran down the steps, careful not to slip. "Jack!" whined Katelyn. "Faster!"

When Hannah reached the brig, she saw the three brothers she was looking for. Her face lit up and she walked up to them. "I'm from the 21st century, too!" she practically sang.

Joe hopped up. "A fan?" he asked hopefully. She nodded and he did a little happy dance.

Nick stood up, running his fingers through his curls doubtfully. "Um…do you have the keys?" he asked warily.

Hannah shook her head as Katelyn came running down the stairs. "OMG, I am, like, such a fan!" she cried.

_I like the other one better, _Joe thought. _This girl's really…hyper. _

Jack sauntered down the steps with Megan. "Huh," he commented. "So they are famous."

They all smiled. Joe's was arrogant, Nick's was sweet and doubtful, and Kevin's was relieved. Megan's heart skipped a beat when she saw Nick's smile. "Yeah," was all Kevin said.

"I'm Hannah," said Hannah (who else, seriously people?), attempting to be the first at everything. "I such a fan." She said this appreciatively, not like Katelyn, who was most likely quietly hyperventilating in the corner.

"I'm a bigger fan, Hannah," retorted Katelyn. Then she saw Hannah's crestfallen expression and threw her arms around her. "Aw, Hannah, ya know I love ya!"

Hannah grinned, patting Katelyn on the back. "You're wasting valuable time," she teased. "This is Katelyn/Katy, and Megan."

Hi," everyone said at the same time.

"Captain Sparrow," drawled a beautiful velvet voice. "There's a brawl. Some sailors keep talking about women on the ship finally and arguing about who would get who. They were being very morbid, actually." Megan, Hannah, and Katelyn just about fainted when they heard his voice.

"Cullen, there are women in this room!" Jack said, eyeing the girls worriedly. Not to mention, he was stealing all of them. He could see there faces. They only had eyes for that Cullen kid.

"My apologies sir," Cullen said wryly. "I didn't know."

_Liar, _thought Megan. She knew very well he knew they were in here. There was sense of smell, amazing stalking capabilities, able to hear talking, and able to read minds.

"Miss Norris!" said Edward sharply, but even anger could not mar his beautiful voice. "Miss D'Orazio. Miss Rutgers. Can I talk to you three privately?" Each girl had a thrill sent through her when he said her name. They followed him numbly into another room. _How does he know their names? _thought Joe. _Look at them! They just follow him like golden retrievers. It's disgusting! _

"How did you find out my secret?" he asked. "I keep seeing the word Twilight pop into your head."

"It's a book," said Megan. He didn't believe her.

He sighed. "You're brain waves are fuzzy!" he complained. "Speak up louder!"

"It's a book," said Megan again, sullenly, although she knew very well what he meant.

He used a voice you would use to a Kindergartener. "No, Sweetheart," he said slowly. "I meant for you to shout in your brain, smart one."

"It makes my head hurt," Little Innocent Megan shot back.

Edward sighed. "Okay, what about you, Hannah?" he stared at her. She stared back levelly, enjoying messing with him. _Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, _she thought. _Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat. _

Edward's expression changed from frustration to befuddlement and back again. "I will never understand the human mind," he shook his head. "Just tell me!" He turned to Katelyn, who started giggling like mad. "I'm a book?" he said with obvious distaste. "Miss Norris was right?" She nodded. "By _Stephanie Meyer_?" he cried. He looked at Hannah. "Who's Bella?"

Megan was thinking, _there will be rumors flying about if we don't get back soon. _

Edward nodded. "You're quite right, Miss Norris," he said. "Let's go."

With that, he whirled around and walked out the door. Each girl followed him like a puppy. Finally, Hannah broke the trance. She could stare at this perfect vampire for days, but she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"Good choice, Hannah," Edward smirked. "Why don't you tell your friends the same thing?"

"Come on," Hannah grabbed both their hands and stormed off.

"Hey!" Megan cried. "Where are we going?"

They'd gone down the hall before realizing they were profoundly and utterly lost.

"Uh oh," Katelyn said.

"Well, that's it!" Hannah and Megan sat down. "We're lost, Megan! What do we do?"

Megan shrugged. "Wait to be rescued, I guess," she replied. Katelyn plopped down beside them.

**A/N: Reviews welcome! I will give you all virtual…pies…and puppies!**


End file.
